


phōs

by heartriku



Series: poetic ramblings [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, he is my muse, i just love riku a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartriku/pseuds/heartriku
Summary: poem about how riku is the light (sora's light)





	phōs

he stands on the shores  
on the threshold of the empty sea,   
reaching out to you-  
calling your name   
at the top of his lungs  
before you turn to leave

the illumination of your phōs  
from deep inside of your heart,  
the brightness of your true intentions  
is what keeps him safe   
as he dives in after you  
time after time


End file.
